team_ari_mario_the_music_boxfandomcom-20200214-history
Serina
"Tell my sister I'm sorry for everything." ''- Serina to Mario and Luigi'' '''Serina '''is the biological daughter of Riba and Alice, and is also the adopted sister of Anna. She is one of the victims rumored to have disappeared in the mansion prior to the events before Mario's investigation. Her corpse can be discovered buried near the entrance to the Abandoned Mineshaft. Profile Serina is a young blonde haired girl resembling closely to Riba, along with Alice's hair color. She has gray eyes, wears a blue bow behind her hair and a brownish sweater. When discovered as a spirit, her eyes were blank like the others, her skin is ghostly pale with dirt marks all over her body and clothing and her ribbon is missing. Mario notes how strange it is that her eye color is gray, unlike the rest of the family members. Plot Serina reveals herself to Mario and Luigi when the two discover her corpse buried by the Abandoned Mineshaft, Having no memory of her death, Serina doesn't understand why her spirit still remained in the world. When Mario asks her about her ribbon lying next to her burial and why she isn't wearing it, Serina doesn't recall if it belongs to her. Mario then gets a memory of her's, revealing she was murdered & buried alived by her sister Anna. After remembering her death, Serina is filled with grief and sorrow for her sister, realizing the reason her spirit was still roaming the world was because she wasn't able to apologize for not having to see her sister be put through so much pain and suffering. Her final request to Mario was to tell her sister how sorry she has been before passing on to the afterlife. Before the Events Serina was born when Riba and Alice had married. Anna had been adopted some time before Serina came to existence, meaning Anna may be a few years older. During the time of Anna being the only child, she was loved dearly by her mother. When Serina was born, Alice began abusing Anna and hurting her for no reason. Anna believed the reason was because the fact that Serina was born, her mother began focusing her love on her new beloved child, and the fact that Anna was adopted, Alice didn't care for her no longer. Anna was driven into jealousy towards Serina at this point. One day Anna decided to invite Serina to go play with her deep in the woods. The two went by the Abandoned Mineshaft where Anna revealed her jealousy towards her. Serina had no idea that Anna had gone through so much suffering, and there was nothing she could do because she's never witness her mother abusing her sister. Anna then began to brutally beat her with a shovel, believing that if she kills her, Anna will be loved by Alice once more. Serina begged her sister to stop as she still never fully understood why, but Anna ignored her attempts and proceeded to bury her alive, leaving her to rot in the dirt. Trivia * Serina and Aria are the only two spirits of the residents living in the mansion who aren't hostile towards the player and who don't remember their deaths although they have similar characteristics with each other. * Serina's portrait of one of her expressions shows her wearing her blue ribbon around the collar of her shirt after Mario gives it to her. This can be seen briefly after the flashback of her being killed by Anna, before her portrait of her expression switches to her default one. However, this can also be her holding it tightly in her hands while being filled with sorrow towards her sister. Category:Characters Category:Spirit Category:Children